All Because I Crashed My Jet Copter
by TheOnePotatoToRuleThemAll
Summary: Last Week, if you were to tell Videl that her entire world would be turned upside down because of a copter crash with a short man with a large ego and even larger hair, she would have a question your sanity. However, now she has bigger questions. "So if you're the Delivery Boy, does where ever you work to have a student discount?" Or: Videl has a DragonBall hunt. Under Rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! This is an idea I had from reading another story, where Videl ends up going on a DragonBall hunt with Krillin and Gohan. It was an unfinished story, but it was amazing and I can't remember the name to save my life. Please comment if anyone knows. Obviously, this is going to be different than the one I was inspired by. Plagiarism is a dick move, and such. Facts about the story: It is an AU. Has little to no OCs, and if i do it will be something minor, like a cannon fodder criminal that Videl deals with. This takes place during the Saiyaman saga, and Gohan never went to highschool, and never met Videl. HOWEVER, due to the media following her heroics, the Z Fighters know who she is. This is my first fanfic, so please review and give me your thoughts and criticism, including flames if you want. I will probably use them to boil water for tea. Probably chai. Obviously, I don't I any of the DragonBall series, otherwise I could afford other means of cooking besides using the flames of reviews.**_

* * *

In the recently renamed "Satan City", school had just let out for the week at Orange Star High School. One girl in particular was on her way home in her jet copter, looking forward to a weekend away from all the stupidity and drama of everyday public education. Today, all of the jocks were trying to buddy up with her to try and get lessons at her dad's dojo for free, and she ended up breaking ones wrist - and pride - when he wouldn't take hints.

'Ugh. Dear Kami those morons traded their brain to King Piccolo for more muscle mass' the tired girl thought with a sigh. 'No they wouldn't have enough of a brain to trade for the muscle.' The teen looked out the window of jet copter at the city block to her bottom left. "Satan City Northwest Park." She muttered under her breath. "After they renamed this city when dad beat Cell, all the major buildings had to rename as well." She said to herself, with a tinge of sadness. Her mom had taken her to Four Star Park, the now Satan City Northwest Park, a lot as a kid, and it held a special place to her. Now it just felt different whenever she saw it passing by while going to and from school. A pang of sorrow in knowing that a part of her memories with her mom didn't exist anymore, even if it was a small detail. "I suppose that's the one thing I hate the most about dad beating Cell..."

As she continued home, her thoughts kept going back to her younger memories. Her mother taking her to a cafe near the old park every other Sunday for tea and cake. Family Movie Night every Friday. Watching old WMAT footage with her dad. Every month that would watch an old WMAT video on the 1st and she would always dream about being a world champion. The last one that watched was the month before her mom left. It was the fight between Son Goku and Majunior, and it had captivated her mind. The first time she realized the world had been in serious danger before was watching the match. After the fight, she asked her dad if it was would ever happen again, and he laughed and hugged her saying he would make sure it never did and beat up anyone who tried. Sure enough he did when Cell attacked, but it also cost the their privacy as a family.

She was broke from her thoughts when a loud 'beep' came from her dashboard. The needle on the fuel gauge was on E. 'Great... now I have to go and refuel... oh joy.'

The brunette took a sharp left and headed to the nearest Jet-Copter fueling station. Brought back into her thoughts by a nearby advertising for the WMAT coming up in a couple months her mind drifted away from the sky in front of her. "I wonder which evil monster would win in a WMAT fight... Majunior or Cell? Now that would be a f- FUCK OH GOD!" She yelled as her, Jet Copter was slamed into by the one in front of her.

* * *

 _ **Most likely, updates are gonna be sporadic and have a bit of a wait in between them. I strive for quality, not quantity, plus I'm gonna be super busy at work for the next few months (I work at a radio station, and basketball tournaments kill all free time) and I'm going into my second semesters of college. Imma try and keep ANs and such to a minimum from here on out. I know its annoying when one takes up half an update, but I needed to set out some background on what to expect.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Through The Looking Glass RedhathackerSin! Thats the name of the story! Thanks Iwik for the first review, and reminding me of the name! I don't own the official release, and have no knowledge of stock markets to try and get a share of the DragonBall series._**

* * *

It was very seldom that the Prince of All Saiyans had a day he truly enjoyed on Earth. In fact, the last time was a few years before, when he and his son from the future ate dinner in the Time Chamber on their final day training together. He would never admit it, but he was grateful for his son's presence in that white void.

While they were eating, Trunks had asked if there was a special etiquette for formal Saiyan dining. That evening, he taught his son a few of the royal saiyan traditions, and it gave him a small amount of hope that the boy would teach the newer generations of demi-Saiyans in his timeline to honor their heritage.

That, and Vegeta's own cooking skills were barely better than Bulma's, but Trunks had an unusual knack for it. During their stay, Trunks temporally had the power to bend Vegeta to his beck and call. Not that he ever realized it, though.

Today started out good for the prince, actually. Bulma and her parents went to a conference in North City which meant he would have a day with all training and no nagging!

Unfortunately, Bulma predicted this and left a list of chores for Vegeta to do before he could have access to the GR, and left it on the locked door of the training room. Faced with the threat of no training, and a separate note of promises of Bulma's cooking, his good day instantly turned sour, after a grand total of 10 minutes of being awake.

After 3 hours of non-stop housework, he finally reached his last objective: Take the Copter to Satan City, pick up a package from the local headquarters, fill up the gas, go home and leave the box in the lab.

After using the 'internet' method of learning how to drive (which to his surprise was not much different than the ships he and Nappa once stole from one of the many planets they had 'acquired' for Frieza) he set out. After dealing with the *irritating* intern at the front desk the de-throned and de-planeted Prince set out for the nearest gas station.

"Damn woman... stupid earthling vehicles... why couldn't they invent self charging fuel cells like Yaxarus 7. They were less evolved than these weaklings, and still managed to accidentally revolutionize space travel. Those things were super friggen useful..." he mumbled under his breath while tinkering with the radio. "How the hell does this thing work!?"

Soon after he gave up and settled with a static filled AM Southern Gospel station he found by random button mashing. Yes, today was not a good day to be Vegeta.

Eventually, he managed to reach the nearby Gas-N-Go and realized an important fact: He had no idea how to pump gas. "FUCK!"

One angry ViewTube search on the cell phone 'the woman' had insisted he keep on him later, and he was finally set, and filling up. When he finished, he swiped the 'monetary plastic' as he referred to it, started the engine and took off... only to have his front bumper meet another copter as he turned into the wrong lane.

"STUPID EARTHLING DRIVING RULES! USE A SINGLE LANE FOR ALL COUNTRIES!" Three cities over, Bulma could have swore she heard Vegeta scream.

* * *

 ** _Next chapter will be much longer. It's been in the works for a while now. Hooray for planning ahead! If only I could do that with the rest of my life..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I never expected this many people to even read this thing, yet alone follow and favorite it! MUCH COOL! SUCH GREAT! WOW!_**

 ** _Thanks for all the support so far! It means a lot to me that I can actually do something people find amusing!_**

 ** _I own nothing except my laptop, phone, and tattered remains of my fragile and almost non existent dignity._**

* * *

As soon as the vehicle hit hers, Videl immediately freaked out. She threw open her door and ran out to the man's van.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OK?" Videl yelled out as she reached the passenger door. The man on the inside was short, yet had tall, black, and spiky hair, and was visibly shaking. Videl figured it was shock, but would soon be proved wrong, as she learn of the pure unadulterated rage that was Vegeta on a bad day.

The man just sat there, shaking ever so slightly, until Videl raised her knuckles to rap on the window. His head snapped to the side and his cold eyes stared into her head, as if trying to melt her skull with heat vision. "YOU INSOLENT WEAKLING!" the man yelled through his window with rage seething out between his teeth. "You have pissed off the wrong man!" The door was nearly kicked off its hinges as the man violently exited the copter. Videl looked on in shock as he stormed around the vehicle and glared at her with enough hate to give a small animal a heart attack.

"Hey, you jerk! What do you mean what I did? You're the one who ran into me!" Videl stood her ground, despite the intimidation that he was throwing her way.

"Oh really? It's my fault? Well I apologize that your weakling race is too thick headed and inferior to not choose a single side of the road to for the entire planet to drive on!" The man had been rude the whole time, but now it was just plain nonsense.

"Hey, it is your fault! YOU'RE the one who was in the wrong lane ! By all means, this is actually YOUR fault! I was just going to see if you were alright and give you a warning, but now I'm taking you in! And what gives you the right to talk down to other people! Who do you think you are! King Furry? Kami?" Videl yelled back, livid at the walking Napoleon complex of a man.

To her surprise, the man started to laugh. "Little girl," the anger and pride when he spoke was almost visible in his voice, "it is my birth right to talk this way." His laughter increase, along with his volume. "I am not dog or Namek." Slowly he began taking heavy steps towards her. "You are in the presence of Vegeta, Prince Of All Saiyans, and strongest of my race!" By now, Videl had managed to miraculously stand her ground, and had to look up (barely, but some nonetheless) at the intimidating man. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

Visibly stunned, Videl stared back with (not that she'd admit it) frightened eyes. Finally, after around ten seconds something clicked. "Hey!" She pointed at the man, who by then had already walked off and was back in his copter struggling to turn it on. "Veggie! Quit lying, cause there is no Saiyan Kingdom on Earth! Your not getting out of being arrested!" She marched over to Vegeta's copter and banged her fist on the door. "Get out of the vehicle, now! Do you know who I am! I have the backing of the police force!"

From behind the closed window, Vegeta let out a short bark-like laugh. "How pathetic. Yes I know who you are. Your meaningless actions have made the news many times, and have interrupted The Woman's stupid entertainment show enough for me to dislike you. And now, I hate you. If you want to arrest me, come find me. I live at a house in the middle of the ocean. But if you do, it will ruin your entire life. Now piss off! I need to get this damn machine home so The Woman won't be mad!" And with that, he was off, leaving Videl in a cloud of dust and smoke.

5 minutes later, and he still couldn't wipe the smirk off his face. "Stupid spawn of that dimwit oaf," He muttered under his breath. "This should teach him to disrespect Kakarot and his brat. Nobody can do that but me." The Prince searched through his pocket and grabbed his phone. He turned it in a made a call. "Android or Bald One, I don't care who it is! You're gonna have company. Ya know that idiot's spawn that the news won't shut up about? Well now's the time to have some fun with that moron Hercule." With that he hung up and continued on his way.

At the border of Satan City however, Bulma's Copter stopped working and started to decend. "SCREW THIS, IMMA CARRY THE STUPID MACHINE!"

Out in the mountains, Gohan and Goten were interrupted while fishing when Piccolo, who was meditating on a boulder in the center of the lake, sighed in anoyance.

"What's wrong, Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked his former master.

The Namekian looked over and shook his head. "Nothing Gohan. Just Vegeta being Vegeta."

He understood exactly what Piccolo meant, and sighed before laughing a little. Suddenly he felt a tugging at his arm. "Nii-chan! Can we visit Trunks! I wanna play with him later!"

The older boy smirked and ruffled his brother's hair. "Hey Goten, why don't we see if Bulma will send him over once they get back from their science convention? Vegeta is being crabby again."

* * *

 ** _I was going to leave it as this, but after reading over my first review I decide to whip up an extra bit during halftime at work. This was planned to be part of the chapter, but I couldn't figure out a good way to use it. So here is an Omake! It is a part of the actual story, and I think I will make it into Vegeta's Omake Mini-Series._**

* * *

"VEGETA! Get your stupid Saiyan ass out here this instant!"

Bulma was having a great day. She and her parents went to a convention with the leaders of the major nation's space programs. To her, it was viewed as the perfect time to reveal some alien tech inspired inventions.

Her new extra efficient rocket thrusters got her some serious grant money, and a guaranteed spot for the next Innovating Inventions Awards. Not a whole lot could crash her mood, and whatever did would suffer. Too bad Vegeta didn't get the memo.

"What do you want, Woman!? I did your damn chore list! I messaged you about it earlier! Let me train in peace !" The Prince came stomping out of his GR and down the hall. Shortly after, he arrived in Bulma's repair garage.

'The Woman' was sitting on the bent front bumper of the jet copter with her arms crossed. A thick black smoke poured out from under the hood, and a huge monkey wrench laid on top. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ABOUT, VEGETA! ALL I ASKED IS PICK UP A PACKAGE AND FILL UP THE TANK! EXPLAIN NOW, OR I'M REWIRING THE GR!"

"Woman! Don't throw your meaningless threats at me! And I'll have you know, that stupid Satan's spawn was there so I decided to play 'tag'. Is that all, because I have stuff to do!" Vegeta said with an arrogant smirk.

Unfortunately, the fire in Bulma's eyes did not die down. "Of course that's not it you idiot! Why is the engine smoking! And why wont it start!" She got up, grabbed the wrench and stormed over to Vegeta in a rage. "The hell did you do to it! Answer me or this wrench is going to find the most painful way to enter your body!"

If Vegeta was frightened, he barely showed it. He subtly shifted his stance so he stood with his... rear... against a wall. "I DID AS YOU ASKED! PICKED UP THE DAMN BOX, AND FILLED IT UP WITH THE EARTHLING FUEL! I EVEN GOT THE STUFF THAT COST LESS TO SAVE YOUR STUPID ZENNI!" Now, Bulma had to take step back to think.

While Bulma stood there puzzled, Vegeta took the opportunity to walk backwards towards the door. He was almost there when Bulma looked over at him. "Vegeta?" She asked her husband in a falsely sweet singsong voice. "You put diesel in it, right?"

Now it was Vegeta's turn to wear a confused face. "The hell is diesel?"

* * *

 _ **That is the first of the Vegeta's Omake Mini Series. Thoughts? Suggestions? Comments? Free food? Go ahead an leave them in the reviews!**_


	4. NOTICE (UPDATED WITH VEGETA OMAKE!)

**_ATTENTION READERS: Expect a new chapter very soon! Within the next 2 days, the next chapter will be available for your viewing pleasure. How will Videl react to not finding Vegeta at Kame House? Who will she meet when she arrives? Will Gokuu the Carrot get the gas station crispidos I promised him in the reviews? All this and more to come!_**

 ** _After reading the comments and seeing the number of views (over 1,500 as of typing this) I was inspired enough to pull an all-nighter to make the longest chapter yet! Thank you for your support, and stay tuned for more! Please give yourself a hand for being amazing!_**

 ** _Btw, first reviewer after I post this gets to suggest what to do for a future Vegeta Omake! Their name will be included at the end of the Omake as well! Just add in #Vegeta and a 1-3 sentence summary of your idea, and it will be in by chapter 10!_**

 ** _Also, I have some bad news. I'm going to be a bit pre-occupied next week, so there will be a gap between chapter 4 and 5. I recently learned that the Grand Master of my style of martial arts has been diagnosed with cancer, and he wants to meet with all the black belts who have dojos. This includes me and my dad. What's more, is that he asked for me, my dad, and my sensei by name. I'm aiming to have chapter 5 out by next Sunday. Yes, it will be shotrer (between 1k-and 1.5k, most likely), but I will give it my all._**

 ** _So long, and thanks for all the fish!_**

* * *

 ** _Because posting an AN as a chapter by itself is against the rules, I had planned on putting a Vegeta Omake at the end, but forgot to add it in, and have lost the file. Now a few days later, I have retyped it. Every time I post an AN chapter (Hopefully few and far in between. They do get annoying) I will post a Vegeta Omake._**

* * *

The Prince of All Saiyans sometimes wondered why he always got the shaft for doing what The Woman wants. All he was trying to do is get his training room back, and next thing he knew, he was being yelled at because the Earthlings had two separate types of fuel for their transportation.

Currently the question on his mind is "What the hell is a Diesel?" Obviously his pride wouldn't allow him to ask The Woman or any other earthling, so he was on his own for this quest. So he took some ancient Chinese wisdom into account: "If puzzled noodle, just use Google." What he found was baffling.

For those who are not tech savvy, much like Vegeta, Cookies are bits of data that are stored by websites when you visit. A lot of the times they can affect what advertisements show up and the likes. Now with a man of Vegeta's mindset and history, it is no surprise that he would frequently search NASA articles about alien findings (To which he laughed at how little there was), and Earthling exercises for building strength (To which he laughed at how easy they were). Now when he got out his phone and searched up 'Diesel', Google based his search off the most often searched items

"The fuck is a Riddick? Where the hell is Hellion Prime? I thought those damn Necromongers were killed off by that 3rd class Bardock?! WOMAN! WHERE IS MY SAIYAN SHIP! SOME FUCKING ALIENS ARE MAKING A MOCKERY OF THE SAIYAN RACE!"

Naturally, Vegeta was not allowed to leave Earth, until he learned the meaning of "Vegeta, whatever it is, its just a coincidence. Now leave me alone! I need to fix an engine block that SOMEONE blew up!"

After his defeat by his wife, the Prince resigned to his room to study this 'Vin Diesel', and the weaknesses of the Necromongers. For the next two days, he did nothing but watch badasses killing aliens. Then he switched to badasses racing cars. When he emerged, he was more confused than before. "Woman! If badassness is fuel, how the hell does the flying thing not power when I get in it!"


	5. Chapter 4

**_Because of the success of this story, i pulled an all-nighter and bring you chapter 4 three days ealry! I literally watched it the chapter 3 views in the stats jump from 45 to 120 in the course of 10 minutes! Holy hell!_**

After the incident at the gas station, Videl fueled up and went inside to sit down. She bought a fountain drink and a few crispidos to hold her by until she got home late that night. Until then, she had bigger problems. But still, nothing like the comforts of gas station junk food to make a problem more bearable.

She sat at a table inside and got out her phone to search world maps. The man - Veggie, if she remembered correctly - had said he lived in the middle of an ocean on an island. So that was her task. Find the island. Normally she would have asked the police chief to do a search of the ocean areas, but this time, things were personal. This would be her mission, and she would complete ot herself! The only problem was that the oceans were friggen huge. Oh the troubles of being stubborn.

Finally, after an hour of struggling she hit a breakthrough. A red square on an island with three palm trees. Videl ran out the door, fired up her beat up copter, and set out to follow her only lead.

There once was a time when Android Eighteen hated Vegeta with all of he being. Now, however, she hated the man slightly less. The insufferable Saiyan had provided her with the means to fufill her debt.

The young Demi-Saiyan may not have cared for the fame and fortune that was stolen from him, but if there was one thing Eighteen would not stand for, it was people making a mockery of the boy who saves her from Cell.

If the boy didn't want revenge on the fool, she would manipulate him into unknowingly getting it.

Since her husband Krillin was staying the night over at Yamcha's to watch some old WMAT reels, and the two perverts Roshi and Oolang were off on some trip to Paris (based off of the bookmarked brochures in the living room, she assumed it was for the nude beaches) this gave her plenty of time to plan... and see if she could work on a tan, despite her being half machine. So on that note, she put on a bikini and headed to the water to nap and scheme. And scheme she did, for a solid three hours. Eventually, a complex and fool proof plan for money and revenge was born.

As the sun was setting, the blonde was woke by the sound of an approching jet copter. With a yawn and a stretch she got up to greet her guest.

'Finally!' Videl thought with a smile. In the distance, she saw a pink house with a red roof - no doubt the one she was looking for. 'Veggie, your ass is busted now!'

She touched down on the beach and got a closer look at the place. It was a light pink and for some reason had the words 'KAME HOUSE' written on the side. A large turtle was napping near the open door, and no lights were in inside. "Strange..." Videl muttered suspiciously. She stepped out and slowly made her way to the door. " Hello!" She called out. "Is any one here! Veggie, if you are in there, come out with your hands up!"

There was no response, and for a minute Videl thought she had been led astray. That is until she heard a voice from the corner of the house. "Hey, quiet down or you will wake the turtle. He is quite old and enjoys his naps."

Videl turned around in surprise and came face to face with a beautiful blonde woman in a towel and bikini walking towards her. "Excuse me, ma'am, I'm looking for a man named Veggie. He said he lived here?" Videl spoke as she shifted uncomfortably. For some reason, Videl suddenly felt nervous around the woman. Maybe it was insecurities at seeing a more 'developed' woman in a bikini, or maybe it was the way she smirked as if she knew a secret that even King Furry would beg to know. Either way, it was killing her.

The blonde woman spoke with an amused shine in her eyes. "Oh yea. He told me you would show up. He's not here right now. Please come in and tell me what the ass did this time." She walked past her and into the house. Unsure about the situation, Videl followed slowly.

"So..." The brunette trailed off for a moment. "Uh... Who are you?" She turned the corner and the mystery women was sitting at a table in the kitchen eating a brownie from a plate.

"Oh. Who am I? The name's Eighteen. Yes it's real. My father was a bit of an idiot, so don't ask. Now I'd ask who you are, but it's hard to watch the 6:00 news without seeing your face. So please sit down, and tell me what did the jerk do piss off the law, Videl Satan?"

Videl went from suspicious, to confused, to annoyed, to humored before compiling. She walked over and took a seat in front of Eighteen. "Well to start, reckless driving, fleeing the scene of an accident, failure to comply, and resisting arrest, as well as contempt of an officer and disturbing the peace." Videl paused for a minute. "Excuse me, but how do you know him?"

To her suprise, Eighteen laughed sadly. 'Time to mess with Vegeta as well...' "We are... acquaintances, i guess. He tried to kill me a few years back, but I broke his arm in self defense. I didn't press charges since he is married to one of my husband's friends. If just hope she and her son are ok with him." Videl was too horrified to notice the Android's smirk. "Now he is just one of those people that show up to events even though nobody wants him there. I think my husband's friends only tolerate him because they don't want to deal with his rage." She sighed before leaning in. "Look, i shouldn't be saying this, but... the man really is a menace, but plaese don't let him know I said that!" Eighteen's eyes started to water a bit. Meanwhile, the Android was mentally laughing 'Maybe I should go into acting?'

Videl was horrified. The man was a psychopath! She grabbed the women's hands and looked her in the eyes. "Don't worry. I won't tell a soul. Now can you tell me where he is? I promise I will personally bring him down, and he will have help to pay!" She spoke with a conviction and passion that brought a smile to the blonde's face.

"Thank you... This means a lot to me Videl. If I were you i would check the 343 Mountian Area and the Ox Kingdom. I think he has some hideouts there from his days in the..."The blonde woman fidgited a little. "Uh, well it's a... business... well he kinda sold things... and people... that he didn't come across legally. I heard he had places there. Also, please while you are there, find a handsome man named Gohan. He has a lot of influence and power in the Ox Kingdom, and a long history of fighting against Veggie. He will help you more than you can imagine. He practically knows his every move."

Videl was simultaneous heart broken and enraged. This man was even worse than she could have ever thought... "Eighteen, I swear on my honor as a Satan that I will stop him. I will go first thing in the morning and find this Gohan. I promise." Eighteen's face lit up and she smiled from ear to ear.

"'Your honor as a Satan.' At least I know how serious you are." Now THAT made her want to laugh. She stood up and walked over to the young crime fighter. You are welcome to stay the night if you want. My husband and his roommates are out for the weekend, and it's to late to fly back to Satan City. Please make yourself at home... plus I would feel safer in case Veggie shows up. I don't know why he sent you here, but I think he may come to challenge you. My husband Krillin is pretty tough, so normally he protects the place, but he had to go to East City."

She could see the worry in the blondes eyes. Videl thought about it. 'It's obvious this woman isn't safe here alone... but I need to get home as well. I want to help her though!' Finally, she made up her mind. "Don't worry Eighteen, I'll call my dad and tell him I'm on a police stakeout for tonight. I'll stay and gaurd the house!"

'Step two.' The blonde thought with a smile. "Thank you much! If I can't have a WMAT semi-finalist, the winner of the 24th Jr division will be just as good!"

Now THAT got Videl's attention. "Wait what?! WMAT semi-finalist! What do you mean!"

'Hook, line and sinker.' Eighteen raised her eyebrow and looked shocked. "Oh! Did I not tell you? My dear husband Krillin was a semi-finalist in more than a few WMAT, and a quarter finalist once! That's why I feel so safe with him around! If you want, I can show you some cool trinkets he keeps around from his glory days? I can even teach you some of the Turtle Style, although I never was too good at the basics I taught me."

Thus began a beautiful friendship between two beautiful martial artist, as well as step three of Eighteen's plan for the Extortion and Blackmail of Hercule Satan. Gotta love that money!

* * *

 _ **Due to a miscommunication, the Vegeta Omake Challenge is still on. Don't worry, Saiyan Fan, Videl will learn Kamehameha, but not from Eighteen. Now that I think about it, you didn't win anyways, cause you didn't include #Vegeta. And I have tried learning Kamehameha, but only managed to gain a permanent -1 GF stat hit.**_

 _ **As I write this, Math123 has followed this story! Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**_Yep. Its a bit early. I had this chapter fleshed out since before Chapter 1. Back then the idea was "Vegeta does a goof and causes Videl to go on an epic journey to arrest him." Then I built up a few crucial points in the story, and said "How could I weave these together?" There is a helpful tip for aspiring FanFic writers. You don't always have to start from the beginning. Don't listen to your Language Arts teachers on how to form a plot in sequence. Write the things you find interesting first, then build off of it to form the backstory of each scene and how it fits together._**

 ** _Now we have this! And if you haven't seen it yet (Meaning the people who read before Friday-ish), I added a Vegeta Omake at the end of the AN a few chapters back. That was actually my original intent, to add one at the end, but it was lost in the many files in my laptop. I do not own DragonBall or any of its sequels._**

* * *

Spending the night over at Kame House was actually very fun. She and Eighteen hung out and watched old videos of fights that her husband had. Not only was there old WMAT reels, but also home videos of him and his friends, who to her surprise were other great fighters as well. Apparently Eighteen knew a lot more than just the basics Turtle Style her husband taught her, as she also knew a bit of Crane Style, and the Wolf Style of the infamous Yamcha the Bandit. In return, Videl taught her some Satan Style. _'It might not be the right style for your_ _build_ ,' She had said, _'but its the least I could do for your kindness.'_ They ended up camping out in the living room talking until they fell asleep. Videl of her life up until the Gas Station Incident, Eighteen of hers. Sometimes of stories of Eighteen's husband and his friends, and sometimes Videl would go on about her father being... well to best describe it, let's just say himself. Other times they would talk about the latest TV episodes and other trivial topics. It was fun for the both of them.

Eighteen had a charm to her that Videl liked and envied. She could be beautiful yet tough, and relaxed but humorous, and carried herself with a knowing smirk and a sarcastic attitude. Videl had an innocence to the horrors of the 'ACTUAL' world that Eighteen envied. She was strong willed yet sensitive at times, and was not afraid to beat the hell out of anyone who called her out on it. She was a girl who would stand up for those who were in trouble.

A lasting friendship had quickly begun.

Soon it grew late and as Videl was about to pass out, Eighteen dropped a bit of a bombshell. _'I met your dad once, you know? It was around the Cell Games. No offence, but he was acting like a total idiot at the time with all of his persona and posing. It was good for a laugh now that I think back on it. Have a good night, Videl.'_ And the blonde left to her own room.

After that comment, Videl did not have a good night's sleep at all. Naturally, her mind was plagued with questions. What caused her new friend to meet her dad? What kind of name was 'Eighteen'? Who was Gohan, and why did she think Videl needed the help? But out of respect for her newfound friend, she decided to look for the man in the morning, nonetheless.

She woke up in the morning to find Eighteen calmly eating toast in the kitchen listening to the radio. The tired girl walked into the kitchen and sat down with her head low. The bedhead was strong with that one. "How?" The blonde looked over from her breakfast. How do you manage to look so amazing in the morning, Eighteen?"

Eighteen looked on, amused at the spectacle. "Morning. If it wasn't a pun, I'd say you looked like the devil in the mornings. Want some food? I cooked some of Roshi's 'Lets Piss Off Oolang' bacon, and its in the skillet. Orange juice is in the fridge as well."

Videl made her way over and grabbed the juice and bacon, and the a piece of toast off of the counter before making her way back over. "Piss off Oolang? Who's he, a vegan?" Videl poured a cup of the juice and took a sip. "And Roshi?"

Eighteen smiled. "I should just write an introduction book to have visitors read first. Yea, they are Krillins roommates, and are vacationing in Paris. Oolang just has a thing against pork products, and Roshi is Krillin's master. And a perverted streak the size of Mt. Frypan, so don't get all impressed. Master Roshi is a no good old man, and a general pain in the ass. If you come back when Krillin is here, he'll have to share some old stories."

After all that had happened at this point, Videl wasn't surprised at this point. "Thanks for the food, Eighteen, but I got to go and find Gohan. Veggie will pay for all he's done." She finished off her food and the pair got up and headed for the door.

"Please come visit again, Videl. I never had any girl friends when I was younger. It was just me and my brother, and I enjoyed this." The Android said with a genuine smile.

Videl smiled back and gave her a one armed hug. "Sure thing! If you're in Satan City, you and Krillin are welcome to stop by my place as well." She took out her copter's capsule and threw it down to open it. After the smoke settled, she got in and gave one last wave to her new friend, before setting off to Mt. Paozu.

* * *

Three hours later, Videl flew over the 439 Mountian Area for the 2nd time, and was starting to loose patience. The past two hours were spent combing over the hills looking for the "Gohan" guy that 18 had mentioned, and yet she always seemed to just get lost or find a new area to explore.

Finally, her luck began to change as she came across a large lake covered in a light morning fog, with a boulder sitting in the middle of it. On top, was a boy about her age in a blue gi and red obi, and a white cape with extruding slopes off the shoulders. He had short and messy black hair, and was sitting with his legs crossed and eyes closed on top of the rock. Upon closer inspection, a trail of drool could be seen coming out of the corner of his mouth.

Videl steered her jet copter toward the shore, 10 feet away and landed. She flipped off the ignition, and hopped out. "HEY!" She yelled, but got no response other than a loud snore. "HEY! WAKE UP! I WANT TO ASK YOU SOMETHING! HELLO!" She tried again, but to no avail. Finally, she got tired of yelling and sat down on the dew covered grass near the water's edge. She laid back against a nearby rock, and inhaled the crisp morning air, before letting out a drawn out annoyed sigh. Another 5 minutes had past, consisting of Videl alternating between trying to get his attention and chucking rocks at the water.

Finally, she had enough. She took one of the stones and chuncked it at the boy, hitting him in the left arm.

The sleeping boy woke up with a startled yell. "AHHH! Who's there!" He slightly paniced before glancing around in a fast pace, before settling his eyes on the girl at the shore. "Hmmm? Hey, your interrupting my meditating!" The strange boy yell from on top of his boulder.

"WHAT!? You weren't meditating, you were sleeping! I even saw you drooling and snoring!" Videl yelled back.

The boy blushed for a second, before shaking his head and crossing his arms. "No I wasn't! I was... er... projecting my spiritual energy elsewhere... for..." he paused and bit his tounge for a minute before snapping his fingers. "Mental training! Yea, that's right! I was doing mental training! I'm trying to detect the son of the Demon King Piccolo! I want to make sure he isn't going to do something evil! That's just a side effect, of course." He quiped with a defensive tone.

Videl crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side with a 'we both know that's an enormous load of bull crap' expression. He just stared back with a odd look on his face. It was one of part not-quite hostility, yet an odd since of friendliness.

"So..." he continued from his perch atop the rock. "Who are you, and why have you disturbed my training?"

Videl paused for a minute and stared. 'He honestly thinks I'm going to believe that?'. She shook her head slightly and replied "Sorry for interrupting your snoring training," she heard a scoff from the mystery boy, "And my name is Videl Satan, and I'm looking for a man named Gohan. A psyco named Veggie almost attacked me, then said to go arrest him at a house on an island. I went there, and a woman named Eighteen said 'look for a handsome man near Mt. Paozu and ask him. He can help you out.' She said I wouldn't find him any other way. Is Gohan your dad? And how can he help me arrest that Veggie freak!"

The boy paused a moment and looked up in a quizzical manner. "...Satan...Satan... where have I heard that make before..." The tall boy in front of her muttered under his breath as he rubbed the back of his head. Meanwhile, Videl stared on in disbelief. "OH!" The boy exclaimed. "He was that guy with the stupid afro that won some award a few months back. Hairstyle Monthly's 'Doo of the Year, I think. Bulma was talking about it to mom. Said he stole her style she had a few years back." The boy paused and scratched the back of his head for a minute before continuing. "Yea, don't like him much. Afros went out of style, like, 5 decades ago!" The strange boy stated in a nonchalant matter-of-fact tone, with an odd goofy grin.

Videl stood there not sure whether to be pissed that he was insulting her dad, or laugh, because in all honesty, she did think the afro was stupid. "...You do realize that's my dad your insulting, right?" She asked, trying to catch him off gaurd.

She was disappointed and thrown in a loop when he replied. His eyes narrowed and the grin on his face disappeared. "So what?" The air felt like it dropped a few degrees as he spoke in a lower and much more serious tone. "He insults mine all the time, so it's fair. Just cause he killed Cell," in the last part, Videl detected traces of venom in his voice for reasons unknown to her, "doesn't mean he can disrespect the dead"

The change of character took her by surprise. 'He knew all along!' Her eyes widened considerably. Unconsciously, she stepped back and fell into a defensive stance. "Who are you to acuse my dad of disrespecting the dead! He doesn't even know your dad, and if he does, he sure as hell doesn't talk bad about anyone who doesn't deserve it! He is the World Savior, so show him some respect!" Videl yelled at him.

The boy stood up on the rock he was sitting on. "Oh, yea that's right. I never introduced myself." He jumped off the rock and did a few flip towards her in the air before landing in front of her on the shore. "I'm Son Gohan, son of Son Goku," then he turned around and his body levitated into the air. Suddenly, his hair turned from black to yellow, and got more spikey. He stretched out his hand and shot a tiny ball of blue light at the rock and instantly disintegrated it. "And I'm one of those so-called 'tricksters' like 'Veggie', Krillen, Tienshinhan, Master Roshi, and my dad."

Videl's shock was visible, and Gohan took a small bit of pleasure in the fact. It wasn't that he wanted revenge on Mr. Satan, Its just that he hated the man for setting martial arts backwards by a few thousand years, and talking trash about his dad and friends. Totally not revenge. Just a friendly dose of ironic justice. He called over his shoulder "Now follow me and tell me what Vegeta did." And with that he took to the skies, and skimmed over the treetops. 'Good job, Me! I bet that looked cool!'

Even though he had the power to destroy the Earth, Gohan was still a teenage boy, after all.

* * *

 ** _And thus, Videl has met Gohan. Please leave a review, and let me know your thoughts! Any guesses as to where Gohan is leading Videl? If anyone gets it right they get a cookie and a mention! Remember if you have an idea for a Vegeta Omake, leave a 1-3 sentence summary with #Vegeta at the beginning of it! Happy Holidays!_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Happy Holidays! I got a new belt grinder and denim jacket! Good times!_** ** _Also cut my hand reeeeeeeally bad last night. Just a few minutes before midnight, actually. I'm taking it as 7 years of bad luck._**

 _ **I don't own DragonBall Z**_

* * *

It had been six minutes since Gohan flew off, and around that time he noticed he didn't feel Videl's ki move from the same spot. 'Crap. Now I gotta head back. I just wanted to spook her as joke. But... I think I may have broke her a bit...'

The young warrior turned back and touched down at the edge of the woods near the lake. He peeked his head out to look, and sure enough, Videl was in the same position - wide eyes and open mouth, with a slightly trembling legs - taking deep and heavy breaths. As funny as it was to watch, Gohan did get concerned when he saw that she hadn't blinked for around 45 second.

"HEY!" he called out, breaking the girl from her trance. "Hurry up we don't have all day! Vegeta could still be out there!" That did the trick. Wordlessly, she calmly walked back to her copter and flew towards him.

Gohan took to the air again to lead the way. "I wonder why she thinks Vegeta is so bad?" He muttered to himself. "I mean he did try and destroy Earth, but he was doing it to gain power to try and overthrow an evil galactic tyrant so I think that's kind of ok... even if it was a bit of a jerk-ish thing to do. But I didn't think that anyone remebered or cared after the Cell Games."

* * *

If Videl was a computer she would currently be in a perpetual state of reboot. The boy could fly. And blow up boulders. And was most definently one of the Golden Warriors from the Cell Games. AND COULD FLY! And he hated her dad. For some odd reason, she couldn't help but feel that her mind was one freak out away from melting.

"Oh God this can't be possible. It's somehow a trick. It has to be." That had become her personal mantra ever since Gohan flew off. Her father had swore up and down that all the explosions and flying the Golden Warriors had done was just light shows, explosives and wires, but how the hell could this be explained! Videl didn't know, and if she hated one thing, it was not knowing. They were almost out of the forest and near an ocean, when her brain finally settled on her plan for attacking the soon to be interrogating.

'I wonder how she is doing back there...' Gohan curiously asked himself, as he slowed down to a pace that matches Videl's. It appeared she was still out of it, so he tapped on the window.

"Hello? You may want to pay attention where you're flying. I never used one of these, but I think part of it involves paying attention?" No response. "Uh... Videl, are you ok?" She whispered something to herself, but Gohan couldn't hear it. "So... can I come in? You don't seem to be doing so good, and..."

He was cut off by a massive scream. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU FLYING!" She never said the interrogation plan would be very calm, quiet, or well though out.

Gohan didn't know how to take that one. So he did what any normal super genius would do. Science. "...uh... I'm in the air and moving forward with nothing in my path to slow me down. It's Newton's First Law. Although, I suppose I am getting hit by wind res..."

Unfortunately that was not what Videl meant at all. "Screw physics! You traveling 100 feet high at 60 MPH instantly tells Newton to go to HIFL. Flying should be impossible!"

"Uh... well my teacher didn't explain it super good, and I had a trial by fire so i don't know the exact principals of how it's done. So can I explain once we arrive? That way I can think of the best wording?" Gohan reaponded with a bead of sweat going down his forehead. 'I kind of thought she would ask about exploding the boulder first.' The half Saiyan was honestly confused. Didnt teenagers like cool explosions? At least thats what Trunks told Goten who told him. 'Oh well. Nothing like a half lie to avoid a tricky answer.'

Videl sighed. "Fine... I guess so. Where are we going anyways?"

"Well I was thinking about dropping by to get some lunch at a friend's in West City before you showed up, but I think those plans are better off canceled now. So we are going to go get some food and supplies at another place."

"That still didn't answer my question, you know."

The boy sighed. "Really Videl, we are above an ocean. How many places to get food are there out here?" Now that he mentioned it, she felt embarrassed she didn't realize it earlier. But in her defence, Videl had a very off day.

* * *

 ** _Please review! And if you want, PM and let me know what all you got for Christmas!_**

 ** _Currently on vacation out of town. Just got back to the hotel room from seeing Rouge One._**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Quick update: not abandoned. just very busy. next few chapters will be pretty short, but I'll update a real long one soon-ish. DISCLAIMER: I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me. HE'S JUST A POOR BOY FROM A POOR FAMILY!_** ** _HE DOESN'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z!_**

* * *

"HEY KRILLEN! YOU HOME?" Gohan yelled out into the open doorway.

Meanwhile, Videl walked around the back of the house to the beach and sat down in the sand next to Eighteen, who was sipping some kind of drink under an umbrella. "Videl, you look like you just saw the ghost of Cell run over your puppy."

"No. Only a flying boy blow up a boulder with lasers from his hands." Videl replied in an quiet voice.

The blonde woman just laughed and said, "I'm sure Gohan would teach you if you asked politely. Just a warning though, don't push him about his past or personal life too much. He has seen so much and im sure he wouldn't appreciate opening old wounds." She paused before looking around. "Where is that boy anyways?"

"Looking for Krillen."

"Then he has sensed he isn't home and is probably emptying the fridge by now," she stood up and offered a hand to Videl who slowly took it. "Jeez, don't act like an emotionless robot. That was my... half brother Sixteen's job."

Videl couldn't help but smile. "Is your father Seveteen?"

A muffled voice from the kitchen window called out "Nhowpe ats er bhrother." There was a loud gulp, as Gohan swallowed his food before speaking again. "Foods gonna be gone soon."

The two women walked into the house to see Gohan sitting on the floor beside the fridge, halfway through eating a cheap pre-cooked deli ham bite by bite. Eighteen shook her head and looked at the bit crossly. "Gohan, that is disturbing. At least take the food to the table."

He, paused before swallowing and grabbed a few blocks of cheese, a head of lettuce, and a few frozen pizzas out of the fridge, then carried them to the nearby table. "Wow, Master Roshi sure has terrible taste in food... So how's it been, Eighteen? Have any idea what Vegeta did to make Videl so mad?" He offered a block of cheese to the black haired girl, who just looked at him quizzicaly, and shook her head.

"He crashed Bluma's Copter into hers, then was an all around ass in general." Videl had to smile a bit at that.

"He threw a Jet Copter at you?" Gohan looked horrified. "I thought he was trying to not to do all that villain crap anymore!"

"Uh... no, Gohan... He drove into me... Jet Copters are too heavy to be lifted..." Videl didn't know why she doubted a Copter couldn't be lifted. Maybe it was the 'all just tricks' brainwashing that her dad had implanted into the minds of the world, or maybe she was simply denying the last hour or so of oddness. She didn't expect Gohan to laugh, however.

"HAHAHAHAHAHahahahaha..." He trailed off with a happy smile on his face. "Why was Vegeta driving! I thought he hated anything 'related to those puny degenerate Earthlings'? Oh boy... I'm never letting him live that one down." He spoke the last bit in a comical, holier-than-thou tone with a scowl and glare, that in all honesty, Videl had to admit was pretty accurate. She was sure that man had the ego to consider himself some sort of off-world god or supreme being. Still, she had a madman to catch and needed to snap out of her daze.

"You do realize this is no laughing matter? This monster is still out there!" She exclaimed, as her temper began to rise rapidly.

Eighteen added in her thoughts as well. "And he will just try harder to punch your face in if you tease him, Gohan."

He simply shrugged. "Nah, Vegeta is a lightweight after an hour or two of sparring. Just gotta tire him out and block everything he throws at you first, then punch him in the back of the head. Normally works every time. He just doesn't know any better."

It was then, Videl realized that it was likely that they were not taking her very seriously. She stood up, and marched to the door, yelling as she did. "FINE! IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HELP ME ARREST VEGGIE, THEN I'M GOING TO THE STATION AND ISSUING AN WARRANT! AND I MAY FOR YOU AS WELL, CAUSE IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU'RE IN LEAUGE WITH HIM!" She turned around at the door, to point at the man and continue her speech, but he was gone. Eighteen sat alone, smirking and pointing at the window.

"I think he left something in your Copter." Eighteen's eyes twinkled in amusement, as Videl ran out the door and screamed. She slowly stood and sighed, then walked out after her.

'Whatever Gohan did, it was probably pretty funny.'

* * *

 _ **To GoHaNViDeLSoN: Ayyyyyyyyyyyy**_


	9. Chapter 8

**_'In a week or so' he said in PM to his reviewers. I'm my favorite liar. Actually that's a lie, Keemstar is. That man can tell a damn good lie, and that's the truth. I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the Dragonball franchise._**

* * *

She was right. It was hilarious.

When Eighteen walked through the door, she was greeted with Gohan lifting the yellow Jet Copter by its front bent up bumper in one hand.

"Hey, Videl, how expensive is this thing to repair anyways? I could punch the dent out of you want? Save a few Zenni?"

Videl, apparently didn't care, as she was kicking the young half Saiyan in the shins, to no avail. "GIVE ME BACK MY JET, YOU JERK! HOW THE HFIL ARE YOU DOING THAT!"

Gohan tilted his head to the side and scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Hey! I'm just offering to help fix the dang thing! Quit kicking me!" He dropped the Jet with a thud, before jumping away from the girl who came after him still. "Hmmm." He looked at the Jet, dodging the punches Videl sent towards his head with no difficulty at all. "This model is about a year and a half old, isn't it? I never understood why people liked these things. Flying is more fun...er... my flying." He moved his hand in an instant, blocking a kick to his groin. "That's not nice, Videl. I c..." he was cut off by a yell.

"Damn it, stand still!"

This went on for three more minutes before Eighteen got bored and decided to go and call Krillen and see when he was heading home.

Videl appeared to be tiring out, and Gohan let his gaurd drop. "Vegeta is almost as strong as I am, and I'm blocking and dodging everything you throw." He told her bluntly. "Look, Vegeta isn't a bad person. He just has...issues," (later in his life, Gohan would adamantly deny that he was internally laughing while he said that one. Nobody would believe him, for some reason.) "Still, I do think-OW WHAT THE HECK!"

Videl had took advantage of him dropping his gaurd and socked him in the gut. To her suprise though, Gohan was more annoyed than hurt. She fell to her knees in exhaustion. "How? How are you doing all this?"

"Hmmm? Uh, well, I step out of the way of some punches, and block others." Gohan was a bit confused. 'I thought she was a martial artist? That's basic stuff.'

Unfortunately, he only made her more upset. Her eye twitched and she threw a sea shell at him, which to no suprised, he dodged with a quick tilt of his head. "No, I mean all this," she waved her hands in the air frantically, "super human strength stuff?"

"Oh that?" He smiled. "That's easy. I just channel ki to my muscles and combine that with my normal training."

She stared for a second before loading all the sarcasm she could into her voice. "Oh, yea. Ki. Duh. I should have known that, considering I've tooootally heard of ki before. Yea. That answers all my questions completely."

Apparently, Gohan didn't pick up on it, though. "REALLY!" He was as excited as a puppy during playtime. "You've heard of ki? Wow, I didn't think you would have, considering your dad and all!"

Videl was taken by surprise at the mention of her dad. "What do you mean? What does my dad have to do about this?"

Gohan looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Uh... everything? I mean he did kinda royally screw up martial arts and single handedly destroyed thousands of years of martial arts history in just a few days."

They stared at another, each confused but for different reasons.

"Wait... were you being sarcastic, Videl?"

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, Son Gohan. Strongest in the World." Eighteen said into the phone, giving a play-by-play to Krillen who was laughing on the other end.


	10. Chapter 9

_**DONT OWN DBZ. LAST UPDATE FOR A FEW DAYS. FOR REAL THIS TIME**_

* * *

Videl had been ignoring Gohan for a great deal of time while he went to talk to Eighteen. They currently set outside on the porch, while Videl laid underneath her trying to figure out how to head home.

"I told her I was sorry, though!" He had a glass of lemonade, and was sipping gently at the tart drink while talking in hushed whispers to the blonde. "I didn't mean to, and now she is even more mad. I don't even know why she was mad to begin with! I was just trying to help out!"

Eighteen, sighed and thought back on the last hour. Videl had stormed off to try and leave the island, when to her misfortune, her vehicle refused to start. Upon further inspection, it was revealed that Gohan had accidentally dropped it on very large rock and busted the fuel tank open, had managed to crack the bottom frame, and misaligned the steering, so she was essentially stuck. And for some reason, the landing gear was nowhere to be found as well.

It also didn't help that Gohan offered to carry her back to her house. She blushed hard enough that Eighteen thought steam would leak out of her ears like a steam train, and punched him in the nose for that one.

Now here they were, in a conundrum. Videl was stranded and upset at Gohan, Gohan was upset that he had upset Videl, and both were refusing to talk to each other.

The blonde woman elbowed Gohan in the ribs, and pretended to be irritated. "Gohan, just teach her how to fly. If she wont let you tale her home, than she can go home herself. Krillen will be home soon, and you're going to want to be gone by then, cause I haven't seen him all weekend."

Ever the innocent one, Gohan responded with a confused tilt of the head. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Eighteen states at him and simply said "Roshi's in Paris."

"Oh yea! Are him and Oolong having a good time in vacation?"

"...You're a moron sometimes, Gohan." The Android sighed before pushing him off the porch, much to Gohan's annoyance. "Look, just teach her how to fly, and go beat up Vegeta to make her happy."

"Why do you want me to train her so badly?" He asked, suprising Eighteen. She hadn't expected him to be as observant.

"She's a friend, and you broke her vehicle," she said quickly. "Personally, I think Chichi would have you buy her a new plane as well. She raised you better than this, Gohan." She had managed to get Gohan's attention off of the topic and took delight in his horrified face as he though of the punishment his mother would surely have given him.

He sighed, before relenting. "You're right. I'm just afraid she is going to end up blowing our cover." He stood up and looks out at the girl struggling to find any possible way to fix the broken plane. "We've hid the Z Fighters for years, and if the media starts asking questions..." He trailed off before walking over to Videl.

Eighteen watched on in interest, as the scene played out again.

"Hey Videl... If you want, I can teach you how to fly, so you won't need a jet anymore?" He stood slightly out of her arms reach, in case she reacted bad.

Fortunately, she didn't move much, just slightly shifting from her current position of being bent over the hood. She tried to hide her interest, but couldn't deny that it would be amazing to know how to.

"Can you also teach me those laser ki things you did?" She spoke quietly trying not to seem interested.

Gohan fidgeted for a minute before carefully replying. "Well... I've not taught anyone before... And I honest to Kami can't teach you how my master did... Uh, I guess I can try teaching you how my dad learned? It will take a few weeks though."

She was visibly downtrodden, as she realized she didn't have a few weeks to spare. School resumed the next day, and the police needed her help... not to mention what her father would say.

"... Does it really take a few weeks? I have school, and my dad will flip if I go missing."

She was suprised as Gohan just laughed. "Don't worry," he said with a smile. "In sure Shenron could help out. He'd probably enjoy an easy job for once."

"Is Shenron another super powered friend like Veggi-"

He cut her off with onr hand, and corrected her. "Vegeta. Call him Veggie to his face and he will probably break your spine with one hand." She visibly paled, starting to begin to believe he could if he was anything like Gohan. "And to answer your question, no. Have you ever heard of the Dragonballs?"

* * *

Eighteen was inside Kame House calling the West City scrap yard, asking about prices of Jet Copter parts, specifically landing gears. After calling Krillen, while the two teens were fighting she had snuck around them and loosened the bolts before off removing them. The landing gears were now hiding it in the closet of her and Krillen's room. She also found a sharp rock and bashed in a few things that looked important-ish places it under the plane before looking around to see if they had noticed. As she predicted, they were too busy fighting like an old Saiyan married couple.

Always have a backup plan at the ready. Videl now only had one way to get home: Gohan.

* * *

 ** _Let me know how it is!_**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Been watching SGDQ (summer games done quick) on twitch. It's a video game speedrunning competion that raises money for Doctors Without Borders. As I am posting this, there is a 8 way Tetris: The Grandmaster race about to start, followed by a bunch of Zelda games. The Mario games are tomorow, and I can't wait! Go check out their videos sometimes. there are quite a few on Youtube. It even makes a decent drinking game! Everytime Link runs into a wall with the Pegasus boots then you take a shot, for example. I don't own Dragonball Z._**

* * *

"...The Dragon's... balls." A crimson blush ran across her cheeks as she slowly responded. "Well... there is a kid in my algebra class that is into THAT kind of stuff... but not really my thing..." she trailed off looking at Gohan eerily as if a new light had been shined on him.

Gohan picked up on it, and shooke his head and franticly waved his arms out. "NO NO NO NO! I'm into females! Er... Human females! Not, uh, well... yea..." He shook his head vigorously and sat down on the sand, before drawing a slightly ellipised circle in the sand with his finger. "Shenron is a dragon, though. But we aren't..." he actually had to pause for a moment, as he considered his next statement's underlying message.

Techincally they were Shenrons balls, but they also belonged to Dende... so where they Kami's balls? There was NO way in HFIL he was telling her they were going to steal the balls of God. Up on the lookout, a green teenage gaurdian felt the urge to throw up, as he observed his half alien friend. He may be a genderless alien, but he had learned enough on earth to know what that meant.

"Well, think of Shenron like a genie." He told her slowly as he drew a squiggly line out of the circle on the sand. At the end he made a rough depiction of the Eternal Dragon's basic shape. "He can be summoned to grant wishes whenever 7 orange magic balls are brought together." Video sat down beside him as he marked seven more smaller circles beside the main one.

"You moron..." her face was red from both embaressment and anger. "Did... Do... you do realize you just drew a sperm with a dragon for a tail..." was her deadpan response, before she stood up. Her gaze was like a cold steel blade, drilling into him. "Look, don't try and fool me. You've caused my day to be bad enough!"

She dragged her foot through the sand and destroyed the drawing before going back towards her plane.

"VIDEL!" Gohan called at her. "How do you think all of Cell's victims came back from the dead?" She paused, as he pulled his trump card and let her absorb that information. "Have you ever wondered why the sky turns black for no reason every year or so? Or how-"

She had walked back to him skeptically. "...what do you know about the Cell Games, Gohan?" She quizzed him and watched as he tried to piece together a good answer as he sat in silence.

"Probably more than I should." He stood and turned away before walking out towards the ocean, letting the salty air blow through his hair. He sighed slowly and sadly, as his head hung low. "Look. Hunting the Dragonballs is how Son Goku had his beginning. He..." the teen pauses and shook his head a second before continuing. "After dad died, we tried to wish him back with the others... but it didn't work. Others celebrated Cell's defeat, but one family out in the woods were mourning instead." The waves crept up the sand and around his feet, as he reached into a pocket in his gi. Slowly he pulled out a small translucent-ish orange sphere, with 4 small stars on the side.

"The Dragonballs cannot kill people. It can bring back the dead, to an extent. Bulma Briefs tried to get them to wish for a boyfriend once, and people have asked for money and power many times before. Dad once told me one of his old friends even wished for a pair of panties before." He quickly placed the ball back into his pocket.

The stone was very beautiful, Videl thought, and she also had to admit, albeit extremely grudgingly, that his claims made a lot of sense. Cell's victims being revived was never explained, and she did remember the sky blacking out. "...Let's say I believe you. How would we find them?"

Gohan smiled, and looked to the sea, as if searching the horizon for something. "Well, after Krillen gets here and I say 'Hi', I will need to stop by West City to get some gear." He took off his cape and it landed with a loud THUD as he streched out. "But first, you need to learn how to fly, or you won't keep up!"

Try as she might, but Videl couldn't suppress her smile, as she visibly perked up at the thought of living her childhood dream.

* * *

 ** _Rate and review, please. I r8 a str8 8/8. Gr8 b8 m8._**


	12. Chapter 11

**_HOORAY FOR BORDEM UPDATES! I DONT OWN ANY DRAGONBALL RELATED ITEMS. NOT EVEN A DVD OF MANGA, LET ALONE THE SERIES_**

* * *

Did you know training how to fly is excruciatingly hard? Neither did Videl, as she quickly learned on Kame Island. The two teenagers sat out on the sandy beach as Gohan held out an orb of ki in his hands to her to study. She was good, this much he could tell. She appeared to be struggling, but in reality she was closer than she knew. Gohan could sense her ki, and it was close to manifesting.

"Come on Videl! You can do it!"

He was honest and his voice carried support and kindness with each word he spoke. Too bad Videl wasn't in a mood to hear any of it.

"IT'S BEEN 3 HOURS! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" She fell back onto the sand and threw her arms above her head, with frustration leaking out of every pore, forming a visible dark purple fog around her, almost like an evil Super Saiyan aura. It sure as hell creeped Gohan out, but for some reason Videl didn't notice it at all. It was too stereotypically anime-ish for his taste, like something from one of the corny shows his little brother and Trunks would watch.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Look, I'm not the best teacher, so I apologize if I'm not making it clear enough." He paused to eyeball a small rain cloud forming above her head, but said nothing about it. He wasn't willing to risk anymore of her wrath. "Well I have some good news, though. I can sense Krillen nearby! He can try to help you while I fly over to West City real quick!"

"...So you think I'm not good enough to teach, and your pawning me off to Eighteen's husband? Is that it?" About that time Gohan sensed a Thin Ice alert in her words, and carefully selected his reply... kind of.

"Look Videl, it's not that. It's just.. I was taught by being forced to unlock my ki. My master threw me into a mountain when I was four to force a live or die scenario. I really don't want to teach you THAT way. Krillen was taught by Master Roshi, one of the best in the world, so he can explain it way better."

She stated back with wide eyes as he casually talk about being abused as a child as if it were a conversation about the weather. 'Man... He had to go through that? Eighteen said he had been through a lot, but I would have never guessed something so...cruel.' She felt guilt crawling up her spine, as her actions the past hour came to mind. 'I've acted like a jerk to him today, and I know nothing about him...' Quietly she sighed and hung her head. "Hey, Gohan... I'm sorry for how I acted. I should have been more patient and considerate."

"Eh? What's with the doom gloom, Videl? I know it's frustrating, trying to unlock ki for the first time, and your reaction is perfectly normal!" He smiled and scratched the back of his head, trying to cheer her up, not realizing what she actually meant. "Come on, let's get something to drink, then I can introduce you to Krillen! He should get here in a few minutes."

She smiled at his positivity, before considering the break or not. I'm the end, she relented and stood up with Gohan, and headed indoors.

* * *

Eighteen had a relaxing afternoon. While the two teens were training, she had made a deal on some recently acquired plane parts with a scrap yard at East City, then had taken a nap and a long hot bath.

Wrapped in a towel, she stepped out of the bathroom and walked to the kitchen to make some tea.

To her surprise, however, she walked straight into Gohan, quite literally, as he turned around with a loud yell and a beet red blush. Videl who was sitting near the TV turned around and raised her eyebrow at the scene.

"The boy can probably bench press the planet, and can solve calculus four level equations in his head, but is as shy, modest, and innocent as a teddy bear." The blonde rolled her eyes and Videl couldn't help but chuckle. "Well I'm going to get dressed. Gohan, be a dear and boil some water, ok?" A fast, silent nod, and awkwardly scrambling towards the stove was how he responded.

The Android turned around and went back to her and Krillen's room, while Videl thought to her self 'At least it seems like I won't have to worry about him trying anything perverted while we are searching for the Dragonball things.'

As soon as the water was on the stove, a creak was heard as the door to Kame House opened.

"Hey Gohan! You here bro?"

Video's head flipped around to the sight of Krillen Chestnut, WMAT semi finalist and one of the best fighters on Earth, standing in the doorway.

"Oh! You're that Videl person that's on the news! Saving people and stuff! Nice job!" He smiled and walked over, and say beside her. "Eighteen was telling me about you on the phone. Something about Vegeta? He isn't trying to blow up the planet again, is he?"

That day, she had learned not to question or doubt as much as she normally would. So she calmly replied "No. He crashed his jet into mine."

"...He threw a plane? Ha! Bulma is gonna kill him!"

Gohan walked into the room and saw Krillen sitting beside Videl.

"Krillen! How's it been!" He was obviously excited and a smile split his face. He ran around the couch and sat down across from the two. "Is Yamaha doing alright? I haven't been able to go to any of his games"

The short man laughed and punched Gohan lightly in the shoulder. "Its good to see you Gohan. Everyone is doing ok, and I'm doing great! Chichi still giving you a hard time?"

Both men grinned, knowing how his mom viewed training. "Same old, same old. Speaking of training," Videl, who had been watching the conversation like a ping pong match, focused in on Gohan. "Can you help Videl unlock her ki while I go get the Dragonradar?"

* * *

 _ **HOPE YA LIKE IT! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! CAPSLOCK IS CRUISE CONTROL FOR COOL!**_


	13. Chapter 12

**_I'll keep this AN short. I own many things, but not DBZ._**

* * *

It was always easy to find the Dragonradar in Capsule Corp. Despite the near-constant mess that was Bulma's private lab, she understood the importance of having the dragon radar on standby in case of an emergency. Third drawer from the top, in the right cabinets was the resting place of her personal favorite invention, and that is exactly how Gohan found it.

As it turns out Bulma was pissed off at Vegeta and was busy yelling at him, so all Gohan had to do was briefly mentioned "I'm borrowing the Dragonradar", before he was given a uninterested "yea sure, just don't break it" from the beautiful bluenette.

'A rather mundane and uneventful start to the adventure', Gohan thought to himself, as he compared this Dragonball hunt to the others which had mainly been born out of a threat to the world.

So as he soared through the sky back to Kame House with the dragon radar in hand, he began to feel an excitement that he hadn't felt in a long time. He could not remember when the last time he had an adventure that wouldn't decide the fate of billions of lives was, and he nearly trembled in anticipation for the thought of being able to do something somewhat normal... Well as normal as one can get for a half alien who saved the world.

His thoughts drifted to Videl, the girl who he had to thank for the trip. She was a nice enough girl. Very pretty, but a bit pushy at times, and a had a rather volatile temper that could easily be useful in battle at the right times. She had an ego, but it was not as bad as it could have been, considering her father. Videl seemed to want to help the world, and make it safer, an admirable goal for sure. 'Maybe if she hasn't got her ki unlocked when I get back, she can use the Nimbus instead of flying... She seems pure of heart.'

The rest of his flight went by without anything of interest happening, besides passing a flock of migrating birds.

* * *

Krillen was without a doubt, an excellent teacher. When Videl had told him this, he had bashfully admitted to asking Tien for teaching tips once before, when he briefly considered passing down the Turtle Style.

Whenever she would get too frustrated, he would show her a Turtle Style kata, and have her analyze it to calm her brain to a peaceful mindset. Whenever she had questions about ki, he had explained in detail, but always kept the lectures interesting and easy to understand. And when she came close to unlocking her ki, he was supportive and gave her praise.

The key words were 'came close to'.

When Gohan landed down the island, it was nearly night time Videl was still grounded, meditating with Krillen. Meanwhile a certain blonde Android was intensely glaring at the back of his head from the doorway of Kame House. It was nearly night, and she hasn't seen her husband all weekend. Cuddle time was necessary.

"Videl! Krillen! How's it going!" He ran over, oblivious to the Android who wished she had laser vision installed.

Krillen looked up an smiled. "She's almost there, Gohan. She should have it down tomorow with no problems. I think she's just too tired to concentrate."

Videl looked away, as if to deny his accusation, but she did have to agree that the training took a lot out of her. She silently held back a yawn with sheer willpower alone, nearly failing in the process. Slowly she stood up and stretched out, then bowed to Krillen. "Thank you for teaching me, Krillen-sensei."

The ex monk was flustered and grinned before laughing. "No, no, it's my pleasure. You're a good student, and I'm happy to teach what I know!" There was a cough, and Eighteen began walking over.

"That's fine and all, but it's getting late. You two need to get a move on with your adventure." If one were to listen even a little bit, it was clear that the blonde was irritated.

"But I can't fly yet! How am I supposed to keep up with Gohan?"

The woman smirked and answered in a teasing voice. "Well, he could always carry you..." She trailed off, leaving the implications clear.

Videl's face flushed red, and Gohan jumped back a bit, afraid she was angry. "NO NO! Don't worry, Videl! I think you can ride Nimbus tonight!"

"... I'm not sure I even want to know...Whatever." She sighed, before remembering how Gohan wasn't a pervert, and decided it can't have been anything bad. "So, what the hell is a Nimbus?"

* * *

 ** _Hope you all enjoyed, and please leave a review! It really helps me out even if it is just something simple, like "wow that was really funny, keep it up."_**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Shout out to my 100th follower of this story, Astronomer01! Thank you all, but especially you, Astronomer. Also, here's to GoHaNViDeLSoN and Goku Black SSJ Rose, two guys with names that are time-consuming to type into my phone. In all honesty look pretty cool guys from over on the GhVi Lovers Forum. Go check them out, and give the forum a look if you want a good communityof DBZ fans. You two know why you are mentioned ;). On to the story. *obligatory disclaimer goes here*_**

* * *

So Videl was on a cloud. Yea, the world continually kept making no sense to her, because somehow there are magic clouds that could sense if you had evil intentions, and despite her wanting to maim Gohan nine thousand times over earlier that day, she was still able to get on.

To her this made literally no sense, but Gohan failed to see the irony of the situation. Currently she was flying beside Gohan on the cloud, Nimbus, as they were over the forest nearby the coast of which Kame House was located, and she was exhausted, dirty, sweaty, and the most irritated she had been since Sharpner had tried to ask her out in front of the whole cafeteria like a cheesy romance comedy cliche.

Her irritation now, however, came from Gohan. Again. Because her companion insisted they make it to their first location before resting.

For some reason he had bust up laughing seconds after glancing at the Dragonradar. In between loud and obnoxious laughter (in her opinion) he mentioned something about sheer dumb luck. Personally she didn't care about what it was about, she just wanted to take a bath and go to bed.

"You know," he broke her musings. "Nimbus is a sentient cloud... It's OK to fall asleep. He knows to follow me."

If it wasn't for her fear of falling through the golden cloud, she would have swore so hard a sailor would blush because he hadn't told her earlier. So instead, she wordlessly closed her eyes, and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Several hours later, she woke up on the ground in a forest with Gohan nowhere in sight. "Hello!" She yelled, hoping he would answer, yet the chirping of birds was all she heard. She got to her feet slowly, and took a quick look around before deciding it was pointless. She sat back down, and thought of what to do next.

'If I've been abandoned by him in the woods, the best course of action would be to find water and follow it downstream... I think. At least that is what the crappy survival TV shows always said to do, and who am I to pretend to know better than paid actors.' Then the realization set in. "Dear God I'm screwed."

She sat down on a log nearby and listened. She figured that finding water would be useful no matter what, and was rewarded with the sound of water running, presumably from a nearby creek. She stood and stretched, then began to jog.

* * *

To her delight, it was more of a small river than a creek. Neck high and cool refreshing water would make for a great swimming area. (There was no way she would bathe there, though. She saw a few deer, and it was hunting season so anyone could pass by and see her.) As far as she could see, there were no rapids, and a washed up and sunbleached log was on the other shore, so Videl also considered floating downstream for a bit, until she reached civilization.

Sighing, she walked out into the water where it was around waist high, and began to swim out. However, when she was about halfway across she spotted some movement up stream, headed her way. Panicking, she made a mad dash for the other shore away from the large object, in fear of the worst. Whatever monstrous predators this river kept, she did not want to find out.

Nearly there, and running out of stamina due to her panicking, the creature neared and began to circle her, with cold slimy smooth skin of some kind of fish brushing against her leg.

She yelled in surprise and fright, and kicked out in the general direction, and was surprised out of her mind when a muffled scream came from under the water. Taking the distraction as a blessing, made her way to shore with a speed to make a hungry Goku jealous she collapsed on the beach, not paying attention to the splashing behind her, and closed her eyes to get her heart rate down.

"VIDEL, WHAT THE HELL! YOU KICKED ME IN THE DICK!"

The girl's eyes shot open, and she scrambled to her feet, as a shirtless and very muscular Gohan stood in waist high water with an enormous fish with massive jagged teeth in his grip, presumably the one that was chasing her.

"Gohan?! I thought you had abandoned me here!" She yelled in disbelief, as she stared in embarrassment at her incorrect assumptions.

"No, I was just catching us breakfast. What were YOU doing?"

She looked away, and mumbled under her breath, and Gohan only managed to catch the words 'log, float, and civilization.'

He laughed a little, before not thinking before he spoke. "You could have just called Nimbus, you know. He likes you, and should respond."

She tossed a handful of rocks at him, and they all missed by a few feet.

It was an awkward pause before Gohan some again.

"...can You turn around so I can go get my clothes back on?"

Her face flushed a crimson blush and she quickly turned away. "PERVERT! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED!"

"But... Isn't that how people fish?"

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed, and found the references I added. Thanks again to Astronomer01!_**


	15. Chapter 14

Under Revision.


	16. Chapter 15

Under Revision.


	17. Chapter 16

Under Revision.


	18. Chapter 17

Under Revision.


	19. Chapter 18

Under Revision.


	20. Chapter 19

Under Revision.


End file.
